


Chestnuts

by ohclare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohclare/pseuds/ohclare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about roasting chestnuts on an open fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chestnuts

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt 'chestnuts' as part of the christmas 25 days of fic

There aren’t many times of the year when you can buy chestnuts ready roasted but December is one of those times and for Sansa it’s heaven. Of course she does feel bad for obsessively buying them at every market she goes to but she tells herself that she’s supporting local people and somehow that makes it all better. Willas doesn’t quite get it but luckily he doesn’t mind either.

When she was little her parents would buy chestnuts to roast in front of their fireplace as the nights started drawing in. Her and Robb would keep on sneaking them out of the bag until they felt too guilty and left a handful behind for everyone else, it was a long time before her mum started to ration their supplies. The two of them always meet at markets as Christmas approaches and enable each other’s chestnut buying habits until guilt and slight sickness triumph.

One year Willas brought her a bag of chestnuts in an attempt to understand why she liked them so much but they just didn’t taste the same cooked in an oven rather than in a fire. It’s hard to understand the appeal when you’ve never watched them pop rapt eyed as a child (she knows they’re not meant to pop but the sight of it is almost as good as the taste when you do it properly). She appreciates the effort but nothing can ever really live up to her childhood memories even if she keeps on trying.

She’s eight months pregnant when an old fashioned house across town comes up for sale and as much as she loves their current house she knows that she can’t rest until she’s been to see it. The moment she sees that it has a working fireplace she tells Willas that they have to have it. She knows it’s slightly irrational but there’s something about being able to give her children the same happy memories she had. When Willas tells her that they can afford it she almost jumps for joy despite her enormous stomach.

It’s summer when they move in but as soon as they’ve unpacked properly the first thing she does is invite Robb around and buy a massive bag of chestnuts. The two of them watch them pop and roast happily as Sansa tries to get little Leyton to pay attention.

He doesn’t really understand it still at Christmas but Robb and Myrcella’s Catelyn is old enough to try one and proves herself a true Stark by loving it.

It turns into a tradition that Robb brings his children over to theirs every weekend during December and the cousins sit in front of the fire and roast their chestnuts while pretending that they didn’t mean to make some of them pop. Neither Willas nor Myrcella understand it still but really it doesn’t matter, it’s a Stark thing and they forgive them for it.

It’s not until their children are almost grown up that Sansa gets Willas to admit that he’s grown to like the sight of chestnuts roasting although he still insists he doesn’t like the taste. But he laughs when the children come home from a Christmas market and admit they spent their money on chestnuts, especially when Sansa attempts to tell them off for wasting money.


End file.
